Just a Memory
by Eaglehaze
Summary: For seasons upon seasons, the war that ShadowClan began, is still raging. The code, forgotten, thrown into the rushing tide of the river. Mercy, is a choice, attack on sight, a definite. Only one can bring this chaos to an end, but such a long time of fighting is hard to break up, and it's hard to see through the fog. However, all is just, a memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: There is a war raging, and only one can stop it. Guidance will be waiting, although eventually, everyone is just, a memory. **

**Warning: Chance of slight blood and gore in future chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters are mine, but everything else from the amazing world of Warriors belongs to the Erins!**

My name is Rippletail. A war is raging in the Clans, and has been since I was a warrior. And now, countless seasons later, with SkyClan still thriving in the forest, it is still going on.

I fell in love with a ThunderClan warrior, a tom named Kestrelfall. We'd meet at the border every night, the most wonderful nights of my life. However, everything changed when he became deputy. We grew more distant, meeting less and less often. I soon became aware that I was carrying his kits, and once I announced it to him, he wasn't all that pleased, set on proving his loyalty to ThunderClan and Half-Clan kits not helping him in his struggle.

I soon had two she cats and a tom. Kestrelfall demanded the tom, although, him not even being half a moon old yet and ThunderClan not having any nursing queens, I denied. I also had my doubts that he would even care for the kit, me and him not being close anymore and as he was not very pleased finding out that I was expecting his kits, I had my misgivings.

He got angry, announcing that I had had kits with a tom in a different Clan at the next Gathering, not mentioning that it was him himself. ShadowClan, although furious with me, rushed to defend me as the other Clan spoke out against me, pointing out that three new lives had been obtained and what was done was done and there was no going back.

ThunderClan supported Kestrelfall, him being their loyal deputy, saying that me and my kits should be exiled for my crime and that there was no room for Half-Clan blood in the Clans.

WindClan supported ThunderClan, agreeing with them completely. SkyClan agreed with ShadowClan for the same reasons. RiverClan however, decided not to risk their Clan's safety by taking sides, keeping out of the arguments.

ThunderClan then threatened to take the kits from us if we refused to leave, to which was greeted with supportive cheers from WindClan and growls and snarls from ShadowClan and SkyClan.

Pretty soon, we found ourselves in war. It began with a ThunderClan raid on ShadowClan camp, to which we were prepared for, having set three guards minimum every night in case of a night raid. They went straight for the nursery. I defended my kits with my life, and was killed trying to protect them. SkyClan and WindClan were called into the fray as the fighting intensified, however, ThunderClan escaped with the kits.

I was grieved that night, to which was the end of my story, but that wasn't even close to the end of the war that was starting, it was only the beginning.

After that, WindClan and SkyClan were more hostile to each other, border skirmishes and battles becoming a regular event. ShadowClan and ThunderClan only had to look at each other's faces to want to claw it. RiverClan stayed peaceful for a while, though the relished in the hostility of the other Clans, taking the weakness of their neighbours to steal prey and territory, like Sunningrocks and further into ThunderClan and WindClan territory.

Medicine cats and leaders travelled in constant fear as they went to the Moonstone, some being killed and injured on their way there. Sometimes Clans wouldn't even show up to gatherings, sometimes out of pride and spite, but also because it was clear they were too weak to show up.

Kits became apprentices at the age of three moons, Medicine cats stopped going to the Moonstone in fear of being attacked, thereby losing contact with our ancestors. Killing became a regular event, and slowly, the Clans became unrecognisable. All five Clans were now involved in the war, RiverClan causing too much trouble to be ignored and were dragged in. Clans soon lost their allegiances with each other, turning against each other.

And all because, of one, little, small mistake. There is only one hope for the Clans now, however, she has a lot to learn if she wants to be doing anything. I would be her guide, but with StarClan having lost touch with the Clans, she will be on her own.

**So this is hopefully the beginning of a new book for me, depending on how it's received. I literally have no idea on how it is going to turn out, so reviews are much appreciated, thank you!**


	2. Opening her eyes

Brierkit twitched her ears as loud yelling and wailing reached them. She would have flattened them to her head if she'd had the strength, though there wasn't much she could do except lay there, feeling the comforting rasp of her mother's tongue on her head as she was slowly lulled back to sleep by her comforting purr.

She squeaked indignantly as she felt the warmth of her mother leave her side as she sat up, and she picked up her conversation as she spoke. "I'm going to see what's going on outside, can you watch Brierkit?" She mewed, apparently to another cat as a reply came.

"Of course." It was a gentle, motherly voice, traced with concern.

Hating to be left out, she cracked her eyes open, closing them again quickly as the bright light blinded her, and she hardly got any view of the light outside. She tried again, letting her eyes adjust to the world around her. Brierkit glanced around. She hadn't really expected much. She hadn't really expected anything at all, so the large world around her didn't take her by surprise, but it still intrigued her.

It looked blurry though. She supposed it was normal, but everything looked faded, and although she could make out all the shapes, they were misty and blurred. Brierkit shook off the feeling as she struggled to crane her neck to look around, but the effort was too great, and she closed her eyes as she went back to sleep.

A few days past and she still hadn't been up to adventure and look around. Every time she tried, it exhausted her, though she could look around now and move, though she still couldn't get up.

Her mother, now identified as Tawnyheart, still hadn't seen her with her eyes open, as it had either been when she was away or sleeping, which was coincidentally, the times she woke up. Everything was still misty and blurry, even after using her eyes more and more, she couldn't make out any details, just the colour and shape, and she'd need to screw her eyes to make out any closer details.

There was another queen in the nursery, Ripplefoot, a grey she cat from what Brierkit could make out, nursing Squirrelkit, a russet tom and Icekit, a white she cat. She'd woken up multiple times because of them, and they'd complain that she wouldn't get up. It wasn't as though Brierkit _wouldn't _get up, she just couldn't. Plus, she feared if she did get up they'd want to play, and she concluded she'd end up getting hurt in the end.

Brierkit had also met her father, a black tom with a kind and warm voice with a familiar scent. He'd visited multiple times, hoping to catch her with her eyes open, and though she had opened them, he had been speaking with Tawnyheart at the time.

As Tawnyheart padded back into the den, as she'd left to fetch food, Brierkit blinked up at her. Tawnyheart purred as she saw her, placing the food beside the nest as she sat beside her. "Brierkit, you've opened your eyes!" She purred, nuzzling her.

She nodded. "Yeah." She rasped, her voice weak from lack of use. She flattened her ears as she heard loud paw-steps thudding on the ground, and Squirrelkit shoved his face into hers, so close she could make out that his eyes were blue.

"Finally! We've been waiting for _moons _for you to wake up!" He mewed in an overly dramatic voice.

"It's not been _that _long." Icekit mewed, padding up and sitting beside her brother as her padded back, giving Brierkit some space.

"Tawnyheart, why are her eyes grey?" Squirrelkit asked, scratching his ear with a hind paw.

She glanced up at Tawnyheart. _Why are my eyes grey? Is that a bad thing? _Her mother stared for a few moments, a crestfallen sigh escaping, making her fur rise."Brierkit, can you see?" She mewed, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

Brierkit nodded. "Yeah, I think so." She mewed, her voice still cracking. She heard Squirrelkit snigger, and Icekit shove him roughly.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." She mewed, nuzzling her head before leaving.

Brierkit stared after her, her mother padding out of the den, her fuzzy outline disappearing. "What was that about?" Icekit mewed. "You can see can't you?" She added.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Everything's fuzzy and misty, but I can still see I guess. I thought that was normal." She added. She tried standing on her paws, stumbling but managing to stay up-right.

"Aww! I thought we'd have someone to play with!" Squirrelkit complained.

"I can still play." Brierkit mewed irritably, flicking her stubby tail.

"No you can't! You're blind!" He mewed, tilting his head.

Brierkit sighed, feeling a growl rise in her throat. Ignoring him, she padded past him, with difficulty trying to stay up-right, and went outside.

The rush of cool air surprised her as she left the den, her ears flattening from the shock as it tore through her kit soft fur. She swung her head around, glancing at all the cats padding around the clearing, though she couldn't tell if any of them were looking at her or now. Her attention moved to the set of paw steps making their way towards her. "Brierkit! I told you to stay there!" Tawnyheart mewed.

There was another cat there too, though she didn't recognise her sandy coloured pelt. "So, you're blind are you?" The gruff voice mewed, taking a few steps towards her. "Let's take a look at you. I'll take her to the medicine den for a check-up, and get back to you later." She mewed before Brierkit was being hoisted up by the scruff.

**Okay, she's half blind, sorry for the surprise. I did kind of make it up on the spot, though It'll definitely add more character and plot then it originally would, so bare with me.**

**Please review! **


	3. Out of the Nursery

Brierkit was carried into a den smelling of herbs, though a salty tang and many other cats were there too. She'd scented them before seeing them, at least four cats curled up in nests, some bitter-sweet herb slathered over their pelts, one sitting up and licking a red substance.

The cat too her to a slightly more secluded part of the den, setting her down. "My name is Whitefoot, I'm your medicine cat." She mewed. Brierkit couldn't see why she was named that, the cream coloured she cat not resembling white, although there was probably some feature she'd missed.

"So, Tawnyheart tells me that you might be blind, is this true?" Whitefoot mewed.

Brierkit didn't reply, her mind wondering back to the cats in the nest. She was feeling tired already, never having being moved like that, and her eyes were hurting with the strain of trying to see everything at once. She was cold and hungry, and didn't understand why she was there.

"Well?" She mewed, after Brierkit didn't reply.

"I-um, think so?" She mewed uncertainly.

"Well, can you see anything at all?" The medicine cat pressed.

"Yes, I saw those cats back there, and I can see you, and what colour everything is. What are those cats doing back there anyway?" She added, her curiosity driving her.

Whitefoot ignored her question. "Right, so how clearly can you see all of this?"

"Well, it's fuzzy and misty, and I can't make out any details, like the colour of anyone's eyes, or your white foot." She added with a smirk.

She squealed when she felt a paw cuff her ears, not hurting, but still making her glare up at the she cat. "Hey!"

"Don't be cheeky with me." She growled. "So you aren't completely blind? So it might strain your eyes if you try too hard to look at everything. Here's my advise, don't try too hard. If you just see it, don't try to take in every detail." She mewed. "You can leave now, I have patients waiting."

Brierkit nodded, scrambling to her paws and stumbling outside. She swung her head around. _How am I not supposed to use my eyes if she wont tell me where to go? _She thought irritably, stumbling towards what resembled the nursery a little, and to where the scent of milk was coming from.

"Now who's this?" Came a voice from above her, and Brierkit ducked her head in surprise and fear. "It's alright." She mewed, lifting to her paws gently by her scruff. "I'm Firepool, what's your name?"

"Brierkit." She mewed. "I'm just heading back to the nursery."

"Do you need any help?" Firepool asked.

_Why? Because I'm blind? _Anger churned in her belly. "No! I don't need anyone's help!" She growled, padding back to the nursery and laying at her mother's side as she licked her ears, asking her on how it went, and Brierkit hearing the sigh of disappointment as she told Tawnyheart that she was half blind, a wave of shame prickling Brierkit's pelt.

**So, a rather sad note to end on...sort of and an incredibly short chapter! I'm so sorry! I had writers block and I could get on fanfiction due to homework and stuff like that...**

**Well, review anyway, I promise the next chapter will be longer!**


	4. Rules and Discoveries

Over the next few days, Brierkit had become the talk around the Clan. She'd heard plenty of sympathy; mutters of her future and of her probably having to become a medicine cat apprentice, or join the elders. Cats had stopped by, saying sorry to Tawnyheart and wishing Brierkit good luck. Brierkit _hated _this.

There had also been scornful remarks. Whenever Brierkit had left the nursery, which was never often as she had to sneak away to get out of Tawnyheart's grasp, she was met by apprentices telling her that she would never be a warrior, and would probably have to live out life as a useless elder, or leave and become a rogue. At the moment, that was the most appealing.

She had also found out her appearance, with a little help from Tawnyheart. She was a white she cat with grey, metallic eyes, not much to say.

Squirrelkit seemed to have been embarrassed by their first encounter, as he'd said sorry as soon as Brierkit had woken up after coming back from the medicine den, but he still declined her whenever she asked to play. Icekit seemed nicer about it, and sometimes acted as though she wasn't even blind, which Brierkit appreciated much more than any sympathy thrown her way.

Throughout her time in the nursery, Tawnyheart, Ripplefoot and the other kits in the nursery had told her about the warrior code, how kits, queens and elders must be fed first, how kits became apprentices at three moons old, and how all food must be taken back to the Clan etc. Icekit had also told her that ThunderClan and the other Clans, ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and SkyClan, as well as her own Clan, ShadowClan, were all at war, whatever that meant, and cats got injured every day, sometimes getting killed. This explained the cats in the medicine den.

Nightpelt, Brierkit's father, had actually been very supportive, encouraging her to explore the nursery, even accompanying her outside into camp, though she'd much rather go on her own. She still appreciated it though, unlike Tawnyheart, who insisted she stayed inside where it was safe. She was only a kit after all.

Now, Brierkit was laying by her mother as she dozed lightly. Brierkit had just been outside with Nightpelt, and her legs were aching, the cold biting through her kit-soft fur. Tawnyheart had called it leaf fall, whatever that meant.

Nightpelt had told her that they lived in a pine forest, so there wasn't very much change in their surroundings, unlike ThunderClan, who's trees all changed colour, which was odd to Brierkit. She couldn't imagine the tall, dark green trees surrounding camp all turning red, orange and yellow.

She got to her paws and stretched, beginning to groom her fur. She pricked her ears at whispers outside the nursery and heavy footsteps. A few moments later, a grey cat and sandy coloured cat padded in confidently, with a small grey cat sneaking in behind.

"Hey Bat, want to come and play a game of chase?" Mewed the grey cat, the two cats sniggering behind him.

Bat, a name that had been pinned to her because of her blindness.

She was about to snap a response, but stopped herself. These cats never spoke to her, never offered to play. This could be her chance to fit in!

Brierkit nodded her head slowly, following the much larger cats as they padded out of the den. "We never introduced ourselves did we?" The grey tom mewed. "I'm Duskpaw, this is Thrushpaw," he mewed, apparently talking about the sandy coloured cat, who stepped forward, the width of the shoulders and sturdy shape telling her that it was a tom. "and this is Ravenpaw." He finished, talking about the small black cat, the shape of the face and ears and the slender form telling her it was a she cat.

"Now we're going to run and hide, then you'll need to come and find and catch us after you've taken the time a eat a mouse." Thrushpaw mewed.

_That's not how you play chase...at least I don't think it is. _She held her tongue though, not wanting to ruin this. Brierkit nodded instead. "Okay, go!" Duskpaw mewed, him, Thrushpaw and Ravenpaw racing off in different directions.

Brierkit had never had solid food, so she wasn't entirely sure how long it took to eat a mouse, but she waited based on how long it took her mother to eat one, before padding after one of the scents, which she found rather clearly.

After a few moments of searching, a heavy weight on her back suddenly forced her to the ground, accompanied by laughing and goading. "What's the matter little Bat? Can you not _see _your way out of this one?" Laughed Duskpaw, Ravenpaw and Thrushpaw laughing along with him.

Brierkit growled, squirming around onto her back and digging thorn sharp claws into his paw. The weight lifted as Duskpaw yowled, the weight lifting and Brierkit scrambled back to her paws.

She saw him take a step towards her, and Brierkit was about to retreat further back when a ginger shape appeared beside her. "What's the matter Duskpaw, can you not handle a little blind kit?" She snapped.

Duskpaw stopped, his voice trembling as he replied. "Gi-Gingerpaw, it's lovely to see you." He stammered.

Brierkit's whiskers twitched. "Get out of here." The ginger she cat growled, Duskpaw and the others retreating.

"Nice to meet you kit, I'm Gingerpaw." She mewed, turning away.

"Brierkit." Brierkit replied, not sure whether to be angry for Gingerpaw calling her a little blind kit, or grateful for her sending Duskpaw away like that.

"I know, been the talk of the Clan ever since we found out you were blind." Gingerpaw replied.

"Don't remind me." Brierkit growled, flicking her tail as she stalked back towards the nursery.

"Hey! You're the centre of attention right now! Enjoy a little moment in the light." Gingerpaw mewed, a gentle lapping sound telling her that she was licking her paw.

Brierkit ignored her as she stalked away. "Oh, you're one of _those _cats." Gingerpaw mewed, as though she'd just figured something out.

"One of what cats?" Brierkit mewed, half turning to look at her.

"One of those cats who hate any kind of attention." She replied. "But I wouldn't worry about it, just something that I never get. And I wouldn't hang out with Duskpaw or any of his followers again if I were you." She added.

"Oh really? What would make you say that?" Brierkit snapped sarcastically.

Gingerpaw laughed. "I like you, stay safe kit." She mewed, before padding towards the sound of her name being called, presumably by her mentor.

Brierkit grinned, padding back into the nursery. Instantly, the scent of Tawnyheart was all around her as her mother flew on top of her. "Brierkit! Where have you been?" She mewed between licks, her voice frantic.

"Outside!" She growled, squirming away from her mother.

"Get into the nest now! You're not going out again for the rest of the day and tomorrow!" Tawnyheart scolded.

"What? But that isn't fair!" Brierkit growled, glaring at her with her grey eyes.

"Life isn't fair, now get into the nest!" Her mother snapped. Brierkit sighed, trailing into the nest.

She ignored Squirrelkit's sniggering, laying her head down on her paws as she closed her eyes, exhausted from her ordeal.

**Much longer this time! I'm actually quite pleased at this chapter, and I put a little more emphasis on the fact that this is ShadowClan and that there is a war going on. I always tend to forget the major parts of a story...**

**Please review!**


	5. A New side of Things

The next few days dragged by, and Brierkit had earned herself another few days in the nursery for sneaking out. Nightpelt had tried to defend her, though Tawnyheart flat out refused, and didn't even let her leave to get her own prey.

She looked up quickly as she heard a call outside of the nursery, one that she didn't recognise. She popped her head out of the entrance, spotting a silver she cat standing atop a huge rock, however, apart from the gathering Clan, that was all she could make out. "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather at the Highstone for a Clan meeting!"

Brierkit realised that Icekit and Foxkit weren't inside the den, and wondered where they were. In fact, Ripplefoot and Tawnyheart weren't either. _Where is everyone?_

"It is time for two kits to become apprentices. Icekit and Foxkit have both reached three moons, and are ready to become apprentice." The she cat mewed. _Already?_

"Spottedfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Foxpaw." She mewed. "You have proven yourself to be a loyal and intelligent warrior, I trust you to pass these qualities onto Foxpaw."

The Clan cheered Foxpaw's new name, though Brierkit was too bewildered to join in. _Why didn't they tell me?_

"Greystorm, you will be mentor to Icekit. You are a brave and loyal warrior, and I trust you to pass these qualities onto Icepaw." The leader finished, leaping down from the large rock.

Brierkit recovered enough to join in, though her small voice was hardly heard above the chanting of the Clan. She padded outside to meet them, although when she finally reached, she found that they had left with their mentors, and was pulled back by Tawnyheart. "Okay, okay, just wanted to see my friends." She muttered, padding back with her to the nursery.

She pricked up Gingerpaw's scent soon after entering. "Hey kit, sorry about your friends, I think it was quite an unexpected ceremony, and mentors tend to get their apprentices started right away."

"Hi Gingerpaw." Brierkit muttered, her head on her paws.

"Wow, cheer up, I can teach you some battle moves if you'd like." Gingerpaw offered.

Brierkit pricked her ears, staring at her excitedly. "Really?" She mewed excitedly."No, she will not!" Tawnyheart growled, pricking her up by the scruff and swinging her back into the nest. "That is too dangerous, you'll be staying here where you're safe." She added more gently.

"But that's not fair, I want to learn!" Brierkit growled, getting to her paws and glaring defiance at her mother.

"No! And that's final. I'm sorry Gingerpaw, but you will have to leave." Tawnyheart growled to her friend.

Brierkit saw her dip her head and back out of the den. "Don't talk to my friend that way!"

"And I don't want you talking to that cat, she's too disrespectful and is a bad influence on you."

"The only cat that's a bad influence on me is you!" She snarled, forcing past her mother, making her stumble.

"Brierkit! Get back here!" The kit ignored her, heading straight for the entrance. She gasped in pain as she felt sharp claws in her flank and her mother pick her up again by the scruff, dropping her down on the nest. "Now you will stay there." Her mother mewed.

Brierkit nodded hurriedly, more in shock than in pain. It wasn't even bleeding, she'd only put sharp pressure on her back with her claws, but she couldn't believe she'd just done that. She noticed her mother leave the den, and she curled up tightly into a ball.

**I'm sorry, I had to do that. There had to be some sort of conflict and right now, the only conflict she'll run into is either bullies or her family, so...**

**I've done the allegiances (finally!) so now you'll know what's going on with that.**

**Please review!**

ShadowClan

Leader: Rainstar-Silver she cat with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Deputy: Smallshadow-Small, black tom with grey paws and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Whitefoot-Small, sandy she cat with a white foot and tail tip with amber eyes.

Warriors:

Firepool-Golden she cat with amber eyes.

Flameclaw-Flame coloured tom with amber eyes.

Spottedfur-Tawny she cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice Foxpaw

Nightpelt-Black tom with amber eyes.

Oakfall-Dark brown tom with green eyes.

Greystorm-Grey tom with darker grey tabby markings and amber eyes.

Apprentice Icepaw

Dappledleaf-Long-furred tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Stonepelt-Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice Gingerpaw

Dustfur-Dull, golden tom with white paws and tail tip with green eyes.

Apprentice Ravenpaw

Pinefall-Black she cat with pine green eyes.

Smokefrost-Smoky grey she cat with frosty blue eyes.

Apprentice Thrushpaw

Owlfur-Dark brown she cat with light brown spots and brown eyes.

Patchshade-Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Darkpaw

Redstorm-Russet she cat with green eyes.

Russetberry-Russet she cat with blue eyes.

Ripplefoot-Silver she cat with grey tabby markings and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Duskpaw-Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

Thrushpaw-Light brown-sandy tom with green eyes.

Ravenpaw-Small, black she cat with a white chest, neck and underbelly with green eyes.

Gingerpaw-Russet-ginger she cat with blue eyes.

Squirrelpaw-Russet tom with dark blue eyes.

Icepaw-Light grey-blue she cat with a slightly darker grey paw and amber eyes.

Queens:

Tawnyheart-Tawny she cat with blue eyes, nursing Brierkit (Pure white she cat with grey, metallic eyes)

Elders:

Echorain-Brown, ginger and white tortoiseshell she cat with amber eyes.

Darkfoot-Dark grey tom with a black paw and amber eyes.

Larkwing-Light brown she cat with light blue eyes.

ThunderClan

Leader: Stonestar-Dull grey tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Leopardfrost-White she cat with black spots and light blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Molewhisker-Dull brown tom with green eyes.

Warriors:

Frostpool-White she cat with green eyes.

Darkfoot-Dark grey tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes.

Redfur-Red she cat with amber eyes.

Owlclaw-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Songfall-Pale grey she cat with green eyes.

Leafheart-Light brown tabby she cat with green eyes.

Apprentice Shadepaw

Sorrelfur-Tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes.

Badgerstripe-Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Hawkleap-Brown and white dappled tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice Jaypaw

Swallowsong-Brown she cat with amber eyes.

Tansyflame-Orange-ginger she cat with green eyes.

Bluefrost-Blue-silver she cat with green eyes.

Thistlefur-Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Ashfang-Dark grey tom with faint black flecks and yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Jaypaw-Brown she cat with white tabby markings and light blue eyes.

Shadepaw-Black tom with green eyes.

Flowerpaw-White she cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Heatherfall-Pale grey she cat with blue eyes, nursing Kestrelkit (Light brown tom with dark blue eyes) and Firekit (Ginger tom with blue eyes)

Elders:

Brackenheart-Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Cedarfrost-Dark grey tom with a white chest, paws and tail tip and amber eyes.

Sedgewhisker-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

WindClan:

Leader: Breezestar-Dark grey she cat with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Eaglerunner-Brown and white tabby she cat with black markings and amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Iceflower-White she cat with light green eyes.

Warriors:

Sunblossom-Orange tabby she cat with white tabby markings and green eyes.

Swiftfoot-Slender, brown tabby she cat with blue eyes.

Rabbitfoot-Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sheepfur-White she cat with black legs and tail with green eyes.

Twigpelt-Brown and white tabby she cat with amber eyes.

Beechpelt-White tom with brown paws and tail tip with green eyes.

Rockstrike-Black she cat with amber eyes.

Emberfall-Black she cat with orange flecks and blue eyes.

Apprentice Pigeonpaw

Scorchpelt-Dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Flameclaw-Flame coloured tom with amber eyes.

Fernfeather-Pale grey she cat with light blue eyes.

Longclaw-Pale grey tom with green eyes.

Apprentice Dovepaw

Gorsepelt-Brown tom with messy fur and brown eyes.

Grassheart-White she cat with leaf green eyes.

Wolfclaw-Dark grey and black tom with dark blue eyes.

Cinderfur-Dusky grey she cat with green eyes.

Apprentices:

Pigeonpaw-Grey she cat with white underbelly and amber eyes.

Dovepaw-Light grey she cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Birdsong-Light brown and white she cat with green eyes, expecting Longclaw's kits.

Cloverfur-Brown she cat with green eyes, nursing Splashkit (Silver she cat with green eyes) Harekit (Dark brown tom with amber eyes) and Thornkit (Pale brown she cat with darker tabby stripes and blue eyes)

Elders:

Rosefoot- Light ginger she cat with green eyes.

Snowpool-White she cat with blind, blue eyes.

RiverClan

Leader: Reedstar-Musty brown tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Yellowclaw-Smoky grey she cat with yellow eyes.

Medicine Cat: Frostsong-White she cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice Tallpaw.

Warriors:

Sootpelt-Black tom with amber eyes and a greying muzzle.

Otterfur-Brown she cat with light blue eyes.

Troutleap-Light grey tom with green eyes.

Streamfur-Silver she cat with black, ripply tabby stripes and green eyes.

Webclaw-White tom with black tabby markings and blue eyes.

Brindleflower-Ginger, black she grey brindled she cat with light blue eyes.

Brooksplash-Silver she cat with black tabby markings and green eyes.

Tigerstripe-Brown tom with ginger tabby markings and amber eyes.

Minnowstrike-White she cat with green eyes.

Hollytail-Black she cat with leaf green eyes.

Mudfoot-Dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Mothflame-Musty brown she cat with light blue eyes.

Echostream-Silver she cat with green eyes.

Volepelt-Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pikefur-Dark grey tom with blue eyes.

Specklefern-Brown she cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes.

Apprentices:

Rushpaw-Russet tom with green eyes.

Sunpaw-Golden tom with white stripes and amber eyes.

Mistpaw-Pale grey she cat with dark blue eyes.

Queens:

Cloudheart-White, slender she cat with green eyes, nursing Shrewkit (Brown tom with bushy fur and green eyes) and Silverkit (Silver she cat with green eyes)

Elders:

SkyClan

Leader: Dawnstar-Dark grey she cat with blue eyes.

Deputy: Featherfur-Pale grey she cat with green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Oneear-Black tom with one shredded ear and amber eyes.

Warriors:

Barktail-Dark grey tom with brown tail and legs with amber eyes.

Nettlefur-Wiry, brown tom with messy fur and green eyes.

Bramblefoot-Brown tabby tom with brown eyes.

Wasppelt-Ginger tom with black tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Brightsky-White she cat with sky blue eyes.

Apprentice Sharppaw

Deerspot-Brown she cat with lighter brown and pale ginger spots and amber eyes.

Cinderfur-Mottled grey she cat with green eyes.

Furzeheart-Pale grey tom with blue eyes.

Honeyfrost-Golden she cat with amber eyes.

Leafdapple-Brown dappled she cat with green eyes.

Lionshade-Golden tom with blue eyes.

Mouseear-Pale brown tom with amber eyes.

Birchheart-Dark brown tom with blue eyes.

Willowsky-Silver she cat with dark blue eyes.

Spiderfur-Black she cat with pale blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Sharppaw-Black she cat with green eyes.

Hailpaw-Light grey tom with dark blue eyes.

Tansypaw-Ginger she cat with green eyes.

Queens:

Smokefur-Black she cat with blue eyes, expecting Nettlefur's kits.

Elders:

Crowfrost-Black she cat with ice blue eyes.


	6. Adventures and loss

Over the next moon, Brierkit had landed herself several other times in the nursery, and countless arguments with Tawnyheart. She hadn't realised before, but she and her mother had grown increasingly more distant, and Nightpelt had been sent away from the den after trying to persuade her to let Brierkit outside.

There had been countless other casualties, and two deaths after another battle with ThunderClan, though it had been justified by the fact that ShadowClan had taken a life from their leader and killed three others, although Brierkit hadn't caught the name.

The scent of blood seemed to have become a common companion in the clearing, and though the other cats seemed used to it, it made Brierkit feel ill at the thought.

She sneaked out of the nursery, having been grounded again, and bumped into Duskpaw. _Great, just the cat I wanted to see! _Brierkit thought bitterly. However, this time he wasn't surrounded by Thrushpaw and Ravenpaw.

"Get out of my way, _Bat!" _He spat, shoving past her. She narrowed her eyes. Brierkit _hated _being shoved, having had enough of it when Icekit and Foxkit were in the den.

She growled angrily. "Don't call me bat!" She snapped, turning to stalk away.

She heard Duskpaw's footsteps stop, before turning back around and stomping towards her loudly. She didn't so much as flick an ear as he got closer, and broke into a run before the vibrations from his paws stopped and she felt a rush of air on her neck.

She stopped and ducked, Duskpaw flying right over her head. "What did you just tell me?" He growled.

Brierkit twitched her whiskers. _Trying to make it look like part of the show? _"I only told you not to tell names." She mewed sweetly, brushing past him as she felt the eyes of other cats staring. "And nice cover, by the way." She added. She could almost feel the heat that pulsed from his pelt as she past.

Brierkit heard laughing, and recognised Gingerpaw. Turning her paws towards her, she twitched her whiskers at the continued laughing, even after she approached. "Haha! Good one kit! Never seen him looked so embarrassed him my life!" She laughed.

She grinned. "Well, I wouldn't have seen, but I could still tell he was mortified." She mewed, flicking her tail indifferently.

"Are you supposed to be out?" Gingerpaw added, concern entering her voice.

"Of course not! I'm never allowed out!" Brierkit snapped. "But I'm not going to sit around in a nursery all day." She mewed firmly.

"Well, I'd be more careful. Your mother does worry, she's just a little over the top." She added.

"Tell me about it." Brierkit mewed, flicking her ear.

"Right, well I've got to go, got hunting now with Ravenpaw, Dustfur and Stonepelt."

"Good luck." Brierkit mewed as her friend whisked away towards the entrance.

Soon after Gingerpaw had left, Brierkit turned her attention towards Nightpelt, who she could scent padding towards her, and see a fuzzy, black outline. "Hey Brierkit." Her father mewed.

"Hi Dad."Brierkit purred, padding over to him and nuzzling him. Her wrapped his tail around her, keeping her warm against the crisp air.

"Are you supposed to be out?" He mewed.

"Well, no, but I needed some air! She can't keep me inside all the time!" She growled.

She heard him sigh. "I know, I'll have to have another word with her." He promised. "But you shouldn't really sneak out quite so much, because then _I _get in trouble after."

This made Brierkit feel guilty. "But I-I know." She finished, changing from the sentence she had been about to say.

"I'll tell you what." Nightpelt mewed. "If I take you out to explore in the pine forest, would you promise to do as your mother asks until you're an apprentice? It's only half of a moon to go now." He added.

Brierkit thought for a moment. It was true she wouldn't be able to see much anyway, but she knew her father wanted her to do as Tawnyheart told for a while. "Okay." She purred.

"Great! Are you ready to go now?" Nightpelt asked, turning away towards the exit.

Brierkit nodded, following him at a trot as he lead her out of camp and into the forest. As soon as she stepped out, a strong scent of pine washed over her, much stronger than before, along with the smell of birds, mice and bogs.

They padded for a while, ending up in a game of tag of which Brierkit won, though she suspected Nightpelt was going easy on her, but she overlooked that considering she was having fun.

Brierkit stopped in her tracks, pricking her ears. She felt her father's tail on her shoulder, though she only flicked her ear. She could head rusting in the tall grass, and a strong scent of frog reached her. Stalking forwards, she relied on her sense of smell and she vibrations through the ground to guide her, though she didn't take into account the cracking twigs and the grass that got crushed under her, and that the grass was taller than she was and scratched through her fur, alerting the frog and it leaped out of range.

She heard her father leap, coming back with the frog. "That was actually very good." He commented proudly. "But you've got to be aware of your surroundings, and I'm sure you could at least see the length of the grass." He mewed, amusement showing in his voice. "But your crouch was very good for a first try, do that again." He instructed.

Brierkit nodded, crouching low like she had before. "Right, widen your stance, you'll end up falling over like that, and lower your head." After a few pokes about, Brierkit was in an uncomfortable, but perfect hunters crouch. "Right, now stalk forward."

She did so, leaping and finding her claws hooked into the root of a pine tree.

"Very good, just remember to keep your tail still." He added. "We should head back to camp, and I promise, as soon as you're an apprentice, we'll go hunting together." He purred, flicking her on the nose with his tail as he began back to camp.

Sudden disappointment at the fact she would hardly get to leave the nursery for the next half moon weighed down on her, but she followed at a small bounce, bounding to keep up with her father's long stride.

Soon after they'd began back to camp, a disgusting scent reached her, and she heard her father growl. "Brierkit, run!" He yowled.

Brierkit whipped around to see a massive, grey, bulky creature, its heavy paw steps leading it towards her. She was frozen in fear as it charged with surprising quickness considering its size, but it was intersected by Nightpelt, who leaped in and swiped at its face.

She yowled, racing into the wide roots of a pine and peeking out, her ears flattened and fur fluffed out to its maximum. Everything was a blur, and she couldn't clearly see the fight. All she heard was loud yowls, growls and screams, and she wondered why no cat had come yet.

A sudden strong scent of all too familiar blood swept upon her, stinging her nose and making her eyes water. The loud thing she heard, a loud, ear-splitting, cry of agony and a dull, sickening thud.

**Well...that was sudden. It was my longest chapter yet! But yeah...**

**And I realised this story doesn't get many reviews, and not that I'm complaining or begging or whatever, but I was just wondering if it would be better if I replied to your reviews at the beginning of every chapter? Just a thought.**

**Please review!**


	7. Breakdown

Brierkit couldn't move, couldn't speak, and thankfully, couldn't scream. All she could do was stare as the badger thudded away.

After it had left, Brierkit shook her head and darted over to her father. "Dad!" She cried.

Nightpelt shifted his head, and she guessed he'd turned to look at her. "Brierkit, you will be a fantastic warrior." He rasped. Brierkit sobbed, unable to speak. "I always believed you would make it, I still hold onto that." The small she cat let out a wail of grief, burying her face into her father's pelt, which was beginning to reek of death.

Everything was dull, her eyes staring at nothing. She didn't even take notice of the warriors streaming into the clearing, having heard the screams and wails of both that fight, and the grieving kit.

Brierkit was carried back towards camp, still staring right ahead of her, not even blinking. She was placed into the medicine den, where she was checked over and told that she was fine, before put back into the nursery.

She could faintly hear the agonising wails of grief from Tawnyheart, the noise making Brierkit's ears ache. Blinking, she heaved a sigh and padded outside, the warriors parting for her to pass to reach her father.

As she reached her mother's side, she hardly had a chance to touch her nose to her father's dead form before she was torn away from him. "No! Get away! This is your fault!" Tawnyheart snapped. "It was you! Just leave! I don't want you coming anywhere near him!" Her mother shrieked.

Brierkit could feel the hot glares of hatred and grief directed at her from her own mother. Letting a sob escape, she darted back to the nursery, stumbling as she went.

Brierkit wailed, letting out all of her grief and anger. No cat dared to approach the nursery, not wanting to disturb the grieving kit in her grief inflicted rampage. Brierkit screamed, tearing up moss and yowling in the dim light of the nursery.

_He was the only one that was there for me! Mother never liked me because I'm blind! Dad didn't care! I believed I could make it! Now I don't care anymore! I wish it had taken my life too!_

She collapsed, the pure white kit curling up into a tight ball on the dusty ground, her head banging as small whimpers quivered in her throat.

**Okay, smallest chapter I've done yet, but probably the most effective that a lot of people can relate to in terms of grief. I was going to write more, but it seemed like a good place to end, and in return, I'll update the next one sooner.**


	8. The Aftermath

**HollyxFallen- What, did you think I'd stop? ;)**

Half a moon had passed, the time that Brierkit should be getting her mentor and begin her apprentice training, however, Tawnyheart hadn't taken any notice of the priorities, and had persistently denied her kit anything. Brierkit had even needed to start solid prey early, not because her mother would send her away, just because it was too awkward.

After the death of her father and her breakdown, Brierkit hadn't talked to anyone, save for the arguments with her mother, which was something else entirely. Gingerpaw would occasionally stop into visit, having been worried about her after the death of someone so close, but Brierkit would always send her away, dismissing her with a simple "It's fine."

Tawnyheart had made her priority to remind Brierkit that it was all her fault, that none of it would have happened if she hadn't been there. She was right of course, _It is my fault. It's my fault, my fault._

These thoughts haunted her wherever she went, her vision blurrier than usual from lack of sleep, and that voice in her head that got crueller and crueller with every breath. A thick, black mist had moved into her head, making her thoughts fuzzy and distant, as though someone else was thinking them.

The Clan had of course taken sides. Some felt sympathy for Brierkit, having just lost her father, however, the majority agreed with Tawnyheart in that it was the kit's fault that he had died, and the Clan had lost a valuable warrior that some had thought to be the next deputy, Smallshadow being as old as he was. One more battle and he would be retiring, that's what Brierkit had overheard.

The kit stumbled to her paws, shaking her head to clear it of that black fog, but it only parted slightly, before coming in even thicker. Padding forwards, the grabbed a frog off the fresh kill pile, settling down in the shadows at the side of camp, however her white fur stood out like a ShadowClan kit in the WindClan nursery.

As she ate, she heard the whispers of the Clan as they spotted her. She might be half blind, but she wasn't deaf. In fact, she could hear better than average, as she had come to rely more than her senses other than sight.

"Do you really think it was her? She couldn't have meant to."

"Whether she meant to or not is irrelevant! If she killed a cat or even lead to that cat's death, then that's that!"

"I say she should be punished!"

"How about her apprentice ceremony gets moved back?"

"Oh please, you think that blind kit would ever become an apprentice? Mousebrain!"

Brierkit pricked her ears at this last part. _Is my ceremony really going to be delayed?_

She was just making her way back to the nursery when she bumped into something hard. Duskpaw. In her thoughts, she'd forgotten to scent the air, and as she couldn't see anyway and was looking at the ground, she had been completely blinded.

"What's the matter little bat? Are you upset that you wont get to become a wittle warrior?" Duskpaw mewed scornfully, as though talking to a small kit. _He is. _Brierkit reminded herself, but then again, Duskpaw and the others could have been two moons older than herself.

She tried walking around him, soon realising his cronies were flanking him on either side, one because of their incredulous laughing and sniggering, the other because she almost bumped into Ravenpaw.

"Where are you going? Murderer?" Brierkit growled, unsheathing her claws and sinking them into the ground, flattening her ears.

"I think we made it mad, Duskpaw." Thrushpaw laughed.

"Oh did we? What are you going to do about it?" When Brierkit didn't move, they shoved her to the ground, where she still lay still, fixing her eyes stonily on the ground in front of her, even though it seemed to swim, she was that tired. "I _said, _what are you going to do about it?" Duskpaw growled more forcefully, his voice a harsh whisper in her ear.

By now, the Clan was gathering round, and to Brierkit's dismay, no cat did anything to stop the apprentices. _They want to see how this plays out. Okay then, you just see how that works for you._

Forcing herself to her paws, she knocked Ravenpaw and Thrushpaw back, who had held her, and turned on Duskpaw, who was about a head taller than her. "What am I going to do? What do you _want _me to do? Do you want me to attack you? To make myself even more untrusted? Or do you just want to patronise me for fun's sake?"

Duskpaw was backing up as Brierkit didn't stop advancing, her eyes narrowed into slits, rage pulsing in her paws. "You make me sick." She spat, raising her paw to strike, but a sharp call stopped her in her tracks. "Brierkit! Come here please!"

Instantly lowering her paw, she heard the Clan begin to mutter as she trailed towards the voice. It sounded like the one that had called from the Highstone...Is this _Rainstar?_

Brierkit dragged her paws after the leader as she lead her into her den. She heard her sit down, and decided that she must too. The small, white kit sat down on the cold stone.

"Brierkit, what's going on?" The warmth in the leader's voice surprised Brierkit.

"Wha-what do you mean?" She mewed, buying time for herself to think up an excuse, although she knew almost attacking a Clanmate was no easy thing to explain.

"I mean with you, you've been acting different." Rainstar went on, still in that gentle, motherly voice.

_Well my dad just died, try that! _"Are you really pushing back my apprentice ceremony?" She mewed instead, curiosity nagging at her paws.

"Yes, but for reasons other that what you think."

"Then why? Because I'm blind? Because you think me incapable to being able to handle myself?" Brierkit snarled, lashing her tail.

"Because you are grieving." Her leader mewed. "You aren't yourself, you miss him."

"Of course I miss him! He-he was my father." Her snarl ended up in a sob, and she felt her leader's warm tail wrap around her comfortingly.

"As a leader, I need to make sure my Clan is safe and happy, and I can't stand around when a kit so young has lost so much."

Brierkit sniffed, burying her nose in Rainstar's tail. "I understand the Clan is giving you a hard time, as is your mother, but you've refused to talk about anything that happened on the night he died. All we know is that a badger killed him. What's your point of view?"

The kit was about to flat-out refuse, to walk away, but her emotions were about to burst. "M-mother had grounded me again, like she usually did, but father s-said if I promised to l-listen to her until I b-became an apprentice, he'd take me into the forest. I-I said that I would, so he t-took me out into the territory. We were about to head back w-when the badger came in." Brierkit explained, her eyes wide as she stared at the ground. "It's my fault!" She wailed.

"Oh Brierkit, you really listen to them?" Rainstar mewed, a hint of impatiens in her voice now. Brierkit looked up at her, confused. "Something like that is something that no one could have predicted! This is _not _your fault!"

Brierkit sniffed, shaking her head to try again to clear the creeping, black fog: in vain. She felt her leader touch her forehead with her cool nose. "You're burning up." She muttered.

"I can't see!" Brierkit wailed. Her sense of smell was blocked, and she felt numb. She couldn't hear and her vision was blotted out. She felt herself being picked up and the rush of cold air that met her made her shiver.

**Well, Rainstar is awesome.**

**Pleas review!**


	9. Plans

Brierkit woke up in the medicine den, the scent of blood immediately washing over her, though it was from the injured cats in the den. She could faintly see Whitefoot moving in amongst the cats, tending to them.

Once spotting the small kit, she hustled over to her. "You can go. There's absolutely nothing wrong with you. The symptoms you're experiencing are caused by grief, however that isn't anything I can heal, so you may as well leave and stop taking unnecessary space." Whitefoot growled.

Brierkit nodded, racing out of the den. Instantly, she was greeted by Gingerpaw. "Brierkit! Are you okay? I've spoken with Duskpaw, but he just says he's happy that the Clan hates you even more! He even saw you get rushed to the medicine den, and all he did was laugh! I'm so sorry kit, I should have been there! But I was out of camp! I only saw Rainstar take you to the medicine den, but no one would let me in to see you!"

Relief washed over her as she saw her friend, and Brierkit pressed against her friend's side. "Thanks for being there." She mewed quietly, her voice hollow with grief and loss.

Gingerpaw purred. "You hungry? I'll get you something to eat, go grab a spot by the nettle patch."

Brierkit nodded, padding over and taking a seat by the patch of nettles near the apprentice's den, Gingerpaw returning with a squirrel. "So what's going on? I've not wanted to ask you about it, but losing someone's hard, it's not good for you." Gingerpaw mewed, the worry clear in her voice.

Brierkit sighed. "I'm sorry. I just miss dad, and the whole Clan's blaming me for his death, even mum!" She cried.

"Don't worry about it, you know I'm here, right?"

She nodded. "And I can't become an apprentice. Rainstar says I can, but I don't think Tawnyheart will let me, and the leader needs to listen to her Clanmates, and she can't deny a mother what she wants for her kit." Brierkit mewed gloomily, taking a bite of the squirrel.

"Well, I could teach you some moves." Gingerpaw mewed excitedly. "I'm nearly a warrior, so I could teach you a few things!"

It was true. Gingerpaw was seven moons, a moon off becoming a warrior.

Brierkit nodded excitedly. "Great! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow? Sound good?"

She nodded, feeling much lighter than she had earlier.

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the short chapter. I mean really, really short, but I had writers block! And this _does _further on the story a little! I figured I should get a move on, so, sorry again.**

**Please review!**


	10. Battle moves and a New Visitor

Brierkit followed Gingerpaw as she lead her around the back of the nursery and out of camp and towards a clearing that not many cats visited, as the only bushes that surrounded it were dead, lifeless twigs, where no prey would be likely to hide. Gingerpaw had gotten the day off from training, so it was the perfect opportunity to train.

"Right, before you start fighting anything, you'll need to learn the crouch." Gingerpaw began.

Brierkit nodded, crouching, however, never having seen exactly what they are supposed to look like, she was relying on her friend to tell her how to fix it. Gingerpaw padded around her. "You need to space your paws out a little wider, and tuck your head in." She added. Brierkit did so, and Gingerpaw nodded.

"Right, now the first move I'm going to show you, is the duck and roll." She mewed. Crouching, Gingerpaw leaped. Brierkit had to focus her eyes completely on what she was doing. It was quite difficult to see what she was doing. She made out a swipe, then she dropped to the ground, rolled and then leaped to her paws again, crouching.

"So basically, you leap at your opponent, swipe at them, and then duck and roll to the side to avoid the blow." Gingerpaw mewed, not forgetting about her friend's partial blindness.

Brierkit nodded and leaped, swiping at an invisible opponent, before dropping to the ground and rolling to the side, falling into her crouch.

"Great!" Gingerpaw mewed, sounding happily surprised.

They practised for a little while longer, Brierkit learning a few more moves, mastering most of them on their first run through, or according to Gingerpaw at least. Eventually, they had to make their way back to camp before cats began getting suspicious, and Gingerpaw lead them back.

Once they reached camp, Brierkit slipped into the nursery after saying goodbye to Gingerpaw, and laid down in her nest, having moved herself away from Tawnyheart.

Tawnyheart came into the den a small while later, ignoring her kit and laying down in her nest. Sighing, Brierkit padded outside, not wanting to stay in the same den as her. She was thinking that she would go back to being a warrior soon, but her mother was still grieving, and Brierkit supposed she would be taking some time off of her warrior duties.

Brierkit, although still grieving deeply, had stopped having nightmares about her father, and had begun to feel better. She was healing, and she hoped that Rainstar would allow her to become an apprentice because of it.

Pricking her ears, Brierkit heard a bunch of gossiping cats, all gathered around...Firepool. Padding closer, she heard snippets of their conversations.

"When are they due?"

"About a moon." Firepool replied, sounding deeply uncomfortable with the attention, although happiness still shone through.

"Who's the father?"

"Don't be stupid! Of course it's Greystorm! He's all she ever talks to!" Came a different voice.

Firepool purred. "Speaking of which, I'm going to go and talk to him now, I'll see you later." She mewed, squeezing her way out of the gathered she cats, tumbling out and leaving the rest to talk.

The ginger she cat almost bumped into Brierkit. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there." Firepool mewed, flicking her tail. "I don't like attention like that." She admitted.

Brierkit could relate. "I know the feeling." She mewed.

Firepool flicked her head with her tail, much like Nightpelt had used to do, and Brierkit gaped up at her. "Don't worry. We all know you're a good cat, don't let those apprentices get to you." She mewed, padding away towards Greystorm.

**Another pretty short chapter, though to be honest, I'm not feeling very inspired. I know there are a few of you who read, and I don't feel like posting again until I get some sort of inspiration through you, because I have two other stories to focus on and this is the one without a doubt that gets the least attention, so I wont be updating until I get some support.**

**Sorry for my little rant, but it's true, and I wonder if this story is worth my time.**

**Please review!**


	11. The Battle and Forgiveness

Over the next moon, Brierkit still hadn't become an apprentice, but she had continuously practised with Gingerpaw whenever they were both free. In fact, Gingerpaw would be having her assessment very soon, and had learned pretty much everything, so her mentor had relaxed on her training, only taiking her out once a day and setting her up for a few patrols, leaving her and Brierkit plenty of time to practise.

So far, Brierkit had really improved, having mastered many other moves, and Gingerpaw had helped her to learn how to pinpoint her target without having full use of her sight.

For the most part, she would need to sense her target. Feel the vibration of their paws through the ground to see where they are going and if they had leaped or not. Her smell and hearing would also come in very handy for that part, but her sight would come in handy for the rest of it.

Even though she wouldn't make out details and her vision was blurred, she could still make out body parts, which would be the main thing to know. So what is she couldn't see their eye colour? As long as she could see their face, then it was fine by her.

Brierkit had even nearly beaten Gingerpaw before. The older apprentice had beaten her in every brawl they had had, but Brierkit had always managed to hold up on her own for a long time before Gingerpaw had managed to pin her.

With the war inside the Clan still raging on, there had been several new deaths. Spottedfur and Pinefall had both been killed, both over powered by what had looked like half of RiverClan. Squirrelpaw, who was now without a mentor, now had Oakfall as his mentor. The tom had grieved for a long time, and still was, although he had refused to take leave off of his training.

The war had become much more apparent to Brierkit. She had spotted Smallshadow, the deputy, organising battle patrols to raid a camp, and others to defend the camp after another threat towards their Clan had come through. In her life, Brierkit had never witnessed a battle raid, but she was afraid one was coming soon.

No cat had told her directly, and only warriors seemed to know about it, but Brierkit had overheard the deputy with a large group of cats huddled around him, talking about battle plans.

"Right, so we'll need to secure the queens and elders, make sure everyone is safe. I want Smokefrost in charge of the apprentices-"

After that he had gone on to talk about a raid the following moon, more lightly as though it were an everyday thing. _I guess it is. _Brierkit thought sadly, having turned away.

After overhearing their battle plans, Brierkit had stayed alert all day, keeping her ears pricked for any sign of attack. However, as the sun began to set, she began to think that it all must have been a false alarm, and settled down in the nursery. She still couldn't shake off the feeling though.

Brierkit slowly fell asleep, her dreams plagued with blood spill and fighting. Tossing and turning, she jerked awake, slowly recovering from her dream. She got to her paws and padded outside with a sigh, lost in thought with the battle completely slipped from her mind.

The sky was clouded over, and small, white dots were falling. Staring up at them, wide eyed, Brierkit tentatively dabbed at one with her paws, her breath misting in the cold air. It melted after contact with her paw, chilling the kit-soft pad. Shaking out her pelt, she was about to head back into the nursery, but she could feel thudding through the ground, even though everything was still and quiet.

If not on huge thing, then it was many footsteps of smaller creatures. Cats. She glanced over toward the entrance to camp, where Dustfur was keeping sentry, but, from what she could tell, he wasn't making any move to warn the camp. Sneaking out back behind the nursery, Brierkit quickly headed towards the cats running towards their camp.

The scent smelled strongly of trees, so Brierkit quickly wondered if they were ThunderClan or SkyClan. However, at the fast pace they were making, she had to move quickly. Racing back towards camp, she ran through the entrance.

"Brierkit! What are you doing out of camp?" Dustfur growled irritably.

"It's an invasion!" Brierkit gasped. "They're heading towards camp!"

She didn't hear him say anything otherwise, as he must have already been informed of the attack, and with the scent upon the Clan and the heavy footsteps, it was obvious she was telling the truth.

"Get back to the nursery and stay there!" He snarled, racing into the warriors den. She did as she was told, racing into the cover of the nursery as she heard Dustfur wake the warriors, one of them sneaking out towards the leader's den.

Brierkit wondered briefly why he hadn't just called the alarm. _They must want a fight. _She thought. _An alarm might have scared them away.__  
><em>

Soon, cats were streaming into camp. "Attack!" Yowled Rainstar from the top of the Highstone, and warrior instantly streamed from the den. It seemed as though the enemy Clan hadn't brought their whole Clan, and there didn't seem to be an obvious leader.

She broke off her scan of the camp as a cat broke off towards the nursery. An apprentice, by the looks of it, around her age. Brierkit spiked her fur and let out a fearsome snarl. From the shadows and the shelter of the den, she doubted the tom could spot her even with her light fur.

She could see him back away slightly, but he didn't run away. Slipping out of a hole at the side of the den, she crept up behind him, before leaping on him, digging thorn sharp claws into his back.

He yowled in both fear and anger, rearing back. Brierkit fell to the ground, the tom turning on her. She saw him hesitate. "What?" She spat.

"You're just a kit!" He mewed. "I can't hurt you!"

_At least he has some honour. _"Invade my camp, expect a _little _fighting." Brierkit snarled scathingly, lashing out at his nose. Unluckily, in the dark, she practically had no sight at all, so whatever she looked at was both hazy, misty and dark, so black pelted cats were practically invisible to her, if it was off sight alone.

However, this cat had a light pelt, yellow by the looks of it, so she could see his movement, even if they were shrouded in shadow. The tom growled, and he leaped for her, his moves sloppy. Brierkit easily leaped out the way, lunging for his tail, but ending up having it smack her in the face. "What, are you blind?" He snarled sarcastically.

"Yes, got a problem foxheart?" She growled, leaping and swiping her claws over his ear, feeling flesh tear. He yowled, backing away. "What? Beaten by a kit?" She mewed scathingly, but inside she was praising herself. Overall, the tom had only managed to claw some fur and given her a scratch or two. She guessed he must have only begun training, whereas she had been for a moon, even if it wasn't quite official.

"Brierkit!" _Tawnyheart. _"What are you doing out here! Get in the nursery now!" She felt herself get lifted up into the air and swung back into the nursery. She then felt a tongue being swiped over her pelt.

"Mum!" Brierkit growled, tearing away. She hadn't forgotten the times where she had been either neglected or abused by this very cat.

Through the dim light and her own vision, she saw her mother's face fall. "Brierkit, I am so, so sorry." Her mother mewed, her voice breaking at every word. "I shouldn't have treated you like I did. Nothing that happened was your fault. None of it. It was all my fault."

Tawnyheart slumped onto the ground. Brierkit padded forward, pressing her nose into her mother's fur. Even with the battle raging in the back ground, she and her mother were at peace, and that was better than any outcome of this battle that she could have hoped.

**Right, well, sorry for scaring you last chapter. Its just, for a writer, it's pointless unless you get support, and if you don't have anyone to write for, then there's no point in writing at all, so I just needed to know that at least one person was reading and enjoying my content. Thanks for your reviews, and I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. I decided I'd get a move on with the plot, as several important things happened in this chapter that you'll find out in future chapters to come.**

**And the reason I updated sooner than I had said last time, is because the next chapter is going up on Christmas day! This story along with all of my other ones so you can enjoy three warrior stories and one How to Train Your Dragon story that I am completely and shamelessly self advertising!**

**Please review!**


	12. The Warrior and the Apprentice

Brierkit waited out the rest of the battle beside Tawnyheart, her mother licking her wounds and the small, white kit finding her heart melting. She had never felt this _loved _before. Even as a smaller kit, her father was the only one who'd ever shown her any love. Now it was her mother's turn.

She kept repeating that she was sorry, that she had been wrong, but she wasn't. Brierkit still believed that it was her fault, no fatter what others thought. She had agreed to follow Nightpelt out of camp, when she should have refused. Now everyone was paying the price.

Eventually, once the battle died down, it ended with Rainstar taking the life of the other leader. Brierkit and Tawnyheart crept outside, Brierkit's eyes widening as she smelled all of the blood and death amongst the camp, both ShadowClan and ThunderClan. Whitefoot was rushing among every cat, along with the rest of the uninjured cat, swabbing cobwebs over the injured. Others were dragging away the dead, a sickeningly large amount.

Breaking away from Tawnyheart, she picked her way carefully among the cats, looking out for the one cat who'd stuck by her. She gasped as she picked up the all too familiar scent. Rushing forwards, she sniffed over Gingerpaw's pelt, sighing in relief as she found that she was breathing, although it was shallow.

She got pushed out the way as Duskpaw rammed into her. "Out of the way Bat!" He spat, swabbing cobwebs over her friend's pelt. Brierkit didn't leave, didn't even react, just kept watch over his shoulder. Eventually, Gingerpaw came round, stumbling to her paws, leaning heavily against Brierkit, who was almost a head smaller than her.

"Are you okay?" She asked desperately.

Gingerpaw nodded. "Yeah, yeah, just get me to the medicine den."

Brierkit nodded, heaving her friend over to the den, Duskpaw keeping in close behind. The den was already jam-packed once they arrived, but there were plenty of nests ready. Unable to see where they were in both the darkness of night and the den, Duskpaw lead them to a nest, where Gingerpaw slumped down heavily.

"It's okay, just wait for Whitefoot, she'll help you, don't worry." Duskpaw mewed soothingly, laying down beside Gingerpaw. Brierkit couldn't see it in his eyes, but she could tell from his voice that he was worried out of his mind.

Brierkit backed away, padding out of the medicine den. Her own scratches weren't that saw, and the Medicine Cat had much worse cases to worry about. Over the darker shadow of the pines around camp, a faint, pink and gold glow was beginning to shine. Dawn.

"There!" Came a voice. Glancing up, she spotted Dustfur race over towards her, Rainstar behind him. "She warned us about the warriors." He mewed.

Rainstar nodded. "Well, we'll be holding your apprentice ceremony at sunhigh, once everyone has settled down after the battle. I thought we were prepared, I guess now." She mewed. Grief weight heavily in her voice, an Brierkit supposed she must be grieving all of her lost Clanmates.

Far from feeling happy or excited, Brierkit just nodded and padded back to the nursery. She'd just made up with Tawnyheart! And now she'd have to leave her? A moon ago, she would have been ecstatic, but now, knowing full well that death was around every corner, she was both apprehensive and rather frightened.

She padded back to the nursery, telling her mother the news, and Tawnyheart purred, licking her daughter's head. "You'll be wonderful." She purred.

Brierkit grinned, but she couldn't shake off her worry. Gingerpaw had helped her with her fighting, but they had done very little in hunting, only establishing the hunter's crouch, which she'd gotten down fairly well. But her friend had known how to translate the moves to her, she wasn't sure her mentor would be quite as patient, especially since she was already a moon behind, now being four moons.

Then the tom came to mind. She didn't know why, probably because he was the only one apart from Gingerpaw and Nightpelt not to insult her blindness, only doing so as a joke when he didn't know that she was semi-blind. It was strange, considering he was from an enemy Clan, the two Clans that started this war.

As the day slowly progressed to sunhigh, Whitefoot and the others had cleared the clearing of the injured and dead, leaving the bloodied space open. Cats were now soaking the place with wet moss to clean it, trying to rid the place of the scent of death, and though it had diminished greatly, Brierkit could still smell it, even if no one else could.

Eventually, Rainstar called the Clan together, and after grooming herself, Brierkit had joined Gingerpaw at the front, as she must be getting her warrior name at the same time. "Warrior and apprentice ceremonies at the same time eh?" Gingerpaw whispered, "Couldn't have asked for more." She purred, turning her attention back to the ceremony. Brierkit grinned, doing the same.

"Cats of ShadowClan!" Rainstar began strongly. "We were lucky this time, only losing a few cats, Ripplefoot and Owlfur, and though we mourn their deaths, they died in battle with honour! Like all cats should." She added. Brierkit frowned at this, but didn't muse her thoughts.

"Patchshade looks really depressed." Gingerpaw muttered. "I think he and Ripplefoot were together."

Brierkit glanced to where Patchshade's scent was coming from. He was slouched with his head down and ears flattened, a sniff coming from his every now and then. From that alone she could tell that he was extremely depressed. _Where are the bodies? Doesn't he get to say goodbye?"_

She turned her attention back to Rainstar as he began talking. "The rest of you have been injured, and many in the medicine den will survive; Whitefoot is confident that the rest of our Clanmates will survive. However, good _has _come from this battle, and life must go on. Gingerpaw, step forward!"

Brierkit heard her friend give a shaky breath, before stepping towards her header, who had leaped down from the Highstone now. "Gingerpaw, you have worked hard to learn the ways of a warrior, and have proved that you are willing to defend in. Do you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Gingerpaw said with confidence.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Gingerwing! ShadowClan welcomes you as a full member of this Clan." Rainstar then rested her head on Gingerwing's head, and Brierkit was pretty sure that she was her lick her shoulder in return.

As Rainstar stepped back, she drew herself up to full height. "Brierkit has also proved herself worthy to become an apprentice! Without here, we would not be as prepared for the battle as we were." She mewed. "Brierkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brierpaw! Your mentor will be Dustfur. Dustfur, you are ready for an apprentice, I trust you to train her well."

**Well, Merry Christmas everyone! Any any other holiday you might celebrate. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! As the plot is finally getting a move on! Wow, eleven chapters, twelve including the prologue, and she's only just becoming an apprentice. Great.**

**Please review!**


	13. First Catch

**Icetail2002: Yeah, that was the original plan, but Gingerwing is too new of a warrior for an apprentice, plus it's good to show a different perspective and add a new character to the mix :)**

"Right, come on." Dustfur mewed, leading Brierpaw out of camp. The Clan had seemed to have settled down after the battle, and most of the injured had been let go on promise that they take it easy, but five were still left in the medicine den, and with both the injured and dead, there weren't many cats left in the Clan to protect and provide for it.

Brierpaw followed her new mentor out of camp. With the sun now beginning to shine through the clouds, and with the scent of death and blood out of the way, she could finally see properly again. They arrived in a small clearing.

"Right, normally, I would teach you fighting straight away." Her mentor told her. "But with the Clan being restricted to only a few warriors, we're going to need every opportunity to catch prey. We'll begin our battle training once the Clan is healed once more." He mewed. "Right, hunters crouch."

Brierpaw tried recalling to her meeting with Gingerwing. It was much like the battle crouch, except lower to the ground, and she needed to use the pines to hide her. Crouching, she fell into the awkward position that she had first used with Gingerwing, not having fully adapted to it.

Dustfur padded round her, nudging her every now and then. "Good first attempt." He mewed, impressed. "Right, we'll try in the bog first; scents are harder to find in there."

Brierpaw followed him, her spirits higher since they had been just the day before. She was an apprentice, she'd made up with her mother, and things seemed to have started going well, at least at her end. She doubted anyone who'd known the cats who had died during the battle had the same opinion.

She managed she catch a faint scent of frog. Cats weren't the only thing that was harder to scent. Prey was also more difficult. Dustfur quietly explained the steps, and Brierpaw nodded, following them all perfectly until she felt her claws sink into the frog. She swelled with pride, holding the limp prey in her jaws.

"Well done!" Her mentor purred. "Is this your first time?"

Brierpaw nodded. "Great! Well, we'll get this back to camp. I'll let you get a nest set up in the apprentice's den, and then we'll do some battle practice, sound good?"

She nodded excitedly, her heart swelling with joy. She hadn't felt this happy in moons. Everything was working out perfectly.

**Okay, very short chapter, I know, I'm very sorry, but my internet is down and this is one of the rare occasions when it decides to work. I'll update another chapter whenever it's up again, and I'll be sure to keep you posted, but don't expect frequent updates, I'll update when I can.**

**Please review!**


	14. Lightningpaw

**I'm really annoyed. Just spent ten minutes writing about her first Gathering until, guess what? They don't have Gatherings anymore! My head is so tied at the moment...**

**JenLyn: Thanks for all the great reviews and I'm really glad you're e****njoying the story! It was honestly great to read your reviews and to answer your first review, it's just something I didn't think about at the time, but you're right, let's just say she told him at a Gathering and Kestrelfall, beign the loyal warrior that he is, told his Clan. Yeah, that works.**

"Want to go hunting?" Gingerwing mewed as she pushed past their Clanmates, all bustling around in the brisk morning cold.

Brierpaw glanced up from her vole. "Can't." She mumbled around her prey. "Dustfur's taking me training." She explained.

"Oh, done any battle training yet?" Gingerwing mewed, crouching down beside her and helping herself to the vole.

Brierpaw glanced at her paws. "Well, not yet." She mewed.

"What? It's been days! Not a single lesson?" Her friend mewed, eyes wide with indignation. "After all that time I took helping you to learn and you can't even show it off? What a waste." She sighed.

"It wasn't a waste!" Brierpaw mewed indignantly. "If it weren't for you I wouldn't be an apprentice in the first place!"

"Oh keep your fur on, only having a joke." Gingerwing purred, flicking her shoulder with her tail.

Brierkit rolled her eyes, but glanced up as Dustfur called her. "I'd better go." She muttered before getting to her paws and padding over.

"Change of plans." Dustfur mewed. "We're going on patrol. Dawn patrol caught a whiff of ThunderClan on our territory fresh, so Rainstar has ordered extra patrols around that border.

Brierpaw nodded, following him and Smokefrost out of camp and straight towards the ThunderClan border. She still couldn't get over all of the scents and the cover of the pines and soft needles under her paws was so comforting, even with the coating of frost. Faintly seeing the bare branches of the ThunderClan forest, looming and foreboding, she wondered how they could stand it, the harsh white sky above glaring while the pines blocked it out.

They trudged along the border, soon coming to the spot where enemy scent had been found on their border, but it seemed like a singular scent, probably an apprentice that overstepped. "I don't think there's anything to worry about, just one cat." Brierpaw mewed, though she was uncomfortably aware of the eyes fixed on her, the heat from the glare Smokefrost had shot at her burning her pelt.

"Of course it's something to worry about, mousebrain! They crossed out border and they'll pay the consequences!" He snapped.

"Easy!" Dustfur mewed. "No need to be so harsh, but he's right Brierpaw, they can't just get away with something like this."

"But it's not like a deceleration of war or anything!" She spat. "It's probably just a stupid apprentice!"

"Any cat from ThunderClan must be attacked if they are anywhere near our borders." Smokefrost mewed firmly. "That's just the way things are."

Brierpaw sighed, catching the scent of mouse. _Mouse in ShadowClan? Probably ran over the border._ "I'm just going to get some prey." She mewed quietly. "I'll catch up."

She could feel Dustfur's dubious look on her fur. "Are you sur-"

"I'll catch up." She repeated in a toneless voice.

Dustfur sighed. "Be back before we finish the patrol or we'll send someone after you." He mewed before following Smokefrost along the border.

Brierpaw sighed in relief. It was impossible to be alone for her, so this was like a breath of fresh air. She crouched, sneaking after the scent of the mouse. She'd never hunting this rodent before, but it couldn't be any different from trying to catch a vole. Through the ground, she could feel it's tiny paw-steps and pinpointed a small, brown creature shuffling across the needle-strewn floor.

She crouching, she stalked towards it, but her prey fled before she even crouched to jump. She spat, turning to catch up with the patrol but fresh ThunderClan scent distracted her. "You'll never catch anything like that."

She whipped around, trying to get a good look at the speaker but only seeing a fuzzy outline of a yellow cat. She snarled, recognising the scent. "Lightningpaw." She growled in a low, threatening voice.

"You need to step lightly, keep all your weight in your haunches. Mice can feel you through the ground, I'm surprised you made it so close to it." The tom mewed, taking no notice of her hostility.

Brierpaw was all but ready for a sharp rebuke, but his words made sense, she had even felt the mouse's tiny paw-steps through the ground herself! Instead she mewed. "Why are you talking to me?" She snapped. She couldn't trust this cat. He was from ThunderClan, the Clan that had only recently attacked and they were at war with.

"I don't know, why aren't you attacking me?" Lightningpaw replied evenly. "You were more than happy to at the battle."

"You have some nerve mentioning that in front of me!" Brierpaw snarled, advancing towards him with her claws unsheathed. "My Clanmates died in that battle!"

She was met with only silence, a heavy one that told her that her words had stung. "Why do we need to fight?"

Brierpaw had no answer to this. She was surprised at the words, but also glad somebody else felt the same way. Especially someone from ThunderClan. "Apparently this war started because of ThunderClan!" She growled, quite determined not to be even slightly non-hostile to this tom.

"True, but ShadowClan had a part in it. I don't know what they tell you in ShadowClan, but in ThunderClan, they tell the whole truths." Lightningpaw mewed, for the first time a hint of a growl in his voice.

Brierpaw had opened her mouth to retaliate, but crashing from further up the border and a call of her name brought her attention back to the patrol. "Coming!" She yelled, beginning to hurry away.

"Wait!" Lightningpaw called. Brierpaw turned. "See you around." He mewed, before turning tail and leaving.

**Okay, I am so, so sorry for the long wait, the wind has been really bad up here and knocked over electricity poles and everything, but all of this, with school and stories to keep on top of, is just getting too much. I'm going to go back to the way it was before, and not set a deadline. They just make me rush and my writing gets really sloppy like it probably is in this chapter. I just don't want to have to worry about getting my stories up on time, so I want to post them in the time of two weeks. Yes, it's a deadline, but a more reasonable one. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Please review!**


End file.
